Pocky
by Pitukel
Summary: Gaara siempre quiso probar el tan famoso pocky, y para la oportunidad que se le presentaba ahora no la desaprovecharía, claro que, no se esperaba que ocurriera eso cuando se tomó el primer palito, ¿es que acaso no se comía de esa manera? Según lo que había visto, estaba bien lo que había hecho, ¿no?


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

 **-Gaara/Hinata**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El bullicio de la aldea era apabullante gracias al festival del solsticio de verano que se daba lugar esa misma noche.

No había lugar en toda Konoha donde no hubiera risas y carcajadas de la gente al pasar por los puestos de los vendedores, llenando del olor delicioso de la comida el aire que respirar. Admirando con silencioso asombro, regalo para los ojos, los elegantes farolillos y guirnaldas de colores adornando toda la villa hasta llegar a la plaza central, las antorchas y enredaderas florales que guiaban al corazón de la fiesta.

En Suna había un festival parecido, celebrando la llegada del invierno, y por tanto, la bajada de la temperatura que siempre era caótica e insoportable en la aldea de la arena, pero no era tan llamativa en decoración y ambiente como esta que estaba viviendo el día de hoy como invitado especial del Hokage. Pensaba hablar con su consejo una vez regresara para hacer el festival de invierno más parecido a los festejos de la capital del fuego.

Quería que su gente viviera tal vitalidad y libertad como él sentía caminando tranquilamente por las calles en la compañía de la guía que Kakashi le había ofrecido para no perderse y enseñarle sus costumbres.

Sus ojos dejaron las luces de colores de los faroles de los tejados para mirar la figura femenina a pocos metros de él que ojeaba con indecisión la gama de platos que ofrecía un puesto de comida cerca de la plaza principal, lugar donde debían de ir para ver una obra de teatro que regalaba el festival sobre el origen del verano según los monjes del templo.

Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres con yukata, su hermana, siendo preciso hablando, vestía siempre con uno de estilo de combate, por lo que estaba familiarizado con dichas prendas. Es más, él mismo llevaba esa noche uno de color negro con intrincados dragones bordados con hilo rojo y un obi borgoña. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a una imagen tan suave como la que ella le ofrecía.

Ella, su guía mientras estuviera de visita en Konoha, la heredera Hinata Hyûga, podría describirse como elegante, sumisa, de aspecto frágil cual cristal pero, no obstante, reconocía que tan hermosa como una de esas geishas que le servían el sake en los hostales donde iba siempre que los cinco kages se reunían.

El contraste del kimono azul marino de blancos y plateados estampados florales y el obi naranja contra la blancura natural de su piel era un detalle curioso de observar. Le resultaba inusual ver que siempre parecía tener las mejillas espolvoreadas de un suave tono rojo, por lo general él veía eso en su gente por la sobre exposición al sol, no por naturaleza tímida.

Fue entretenido ver de reojo las muchas cosas que la hacían enrojecer de la nada desde que salieron del hospedaje, un cumplido por su aspecto, que posara su mano en su espalda para dejarla pasar primero en las calles concurridas, comprarle como agradecimiento al ser su guía un pasador de pelo que vio previamente que a ella le gustó de uno de los puestos por los que pasaron. Pasador que ahora mismo llevaba puesto en un semi recogido improvisado.

Nunca había visto a una princesa, pero verla a ella era lo más parecido.

Hinata se acercó con una mirada de disculpa por su tardanza con dos bandejas de recién hechos y tiernos takoyakis en las manos. Tendiéndole una bandeja que aceptó con un asentimiento agradecido emprendieron de nuevo el camino hasta un banco cercano, justo frente a un grupo de acróbatas que entretenían al público.

-No sabía que escoger para comer, no sé sus gustos- bajó la cabeza con vergüenza- Siento haber tardado tanto.

-Los takoyakis están bien- dijo como respuesta para pinchar uno con su palillo y soplar un poco- En Suna no tenemos de esto.

Suna no tenía una playa propiamente suya, obtenían el pescado de una pequeña y modesta aldea del país del viento que habitaban junto al mar, ¿Cómo sacar pescado del desierto? Era imposible.

-¿Te gustan?- preguntó para cerciorarse de su palabra antes de meterse ella misma una bola a la boca.

-No me los comería si no me gustaran.

Sonrió tímidamente con cierto toque gracioso al escucharle decir eso, se podría decir que era una especie de broma de su parte. Llamando por tanto la atención del pelirrojo por su risita burbujeante.

Parpadeando un par de veces y llevándose otro bocado a la boca, dejó de admirar al malabarista que hacia girar la varas de fuego para dejar sus ojos posarse en el rostro arrebolado de su acompañante.

Era la primera vez que alguien se reía de su estilo particular de humor, sentaba realmente bien que alguien riera para variar y no quedarse perplejo sin saber qué hacer frente a él. La verdad es que ella le había hecho sentir muy bien desde que salieron de la oficina del Hokage, no es que hablaran demasiado por ser ambos reservados a su manera, pero lo poco que habían hablado era y fue agradable. Hinata era muy tranquila y conseguía hacerle sentir cómodo y como en casa con su serena presencia.

Motivo por el que le pediría al Rokudaime que le subiera más lo que le pagaría por hacerle de guía y acompañante.

-Cierto, tienes toda la razón- no se dieron cuenta de que se habían comido toda la bandeja hasta que fueron a por otra bola que llevarse a la boca y no pincharon nada- Oh, se acabaron- tiró los dos envases en la papelera que tenían al lado y le miró alegremente con ojos vivos y despiertos- ¿Quieres postre?

-Si te parece bien a ti, por mí también.

La peliazul asintió entusiasta, después de todo un dulce para finalizar una comida siempre era bienvenido para ella. No por nada tenía un infantil gusto por lo dulce que bien hacia reír a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Tienes algo en mente que quieras comer?- conocía la mejor pastelería de la aldea donde llevarle para comprar repostería casera de lo más deliciosa y económica.

Gaara pareció hacer memoria cuando miró al frente por un momento y se quedó observando la nada. Y así fue, recordó un pequeño paquete que vio en el mercado de su aldea en un puesto nómada.

Tuvo curiosidad por ese rojo rectángulo de extraño nombre, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de probarlo porque fue a revisar la reconstrucción del hospital.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no pensaba dejarla pasar.

-Pocky, quiero probar el pocky.

Lo miró alzando una ceja con incredulidad por tal inusual postre elegido para él, claro que, no iba a juzgarle por eso porque cada cual tenía sus gustos singulares. Asintió seguidamente siendo imitada por él y se alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su kimono para emprender el camino a la pastelería que ella tenía pensado ir.

Tomó con algo de inseguridad su brazo derecho para caminar a su lado y evitar perderlo de vista entre la multitud eufórica. Él permitió tal contacto alzando un poco la extremidad para que se sostuviera bien de su antebrazo teniendo en cuenta que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Anduvieron envueltos en completo mutismo entre ellos por, Hinata sintiendo a flor de piel la timidez que la caracterizaba gritando por haberse atrevido a hacer tal osadía con el Kazekage como fue el tomarlo del brazo, y Gaara, sin poder creerse que ella se hubiera aventurado a tomarle del brazo cuando nunca lo había hecho nadie salvo su hermana Temari. No sabía qué hacer ni decir porque no se lo había esperado, no obstante, no quería decir que le molestara.

En lo absoluto estaba molesto por su toque amistoso, estaba de maravilla.

Por lo que en silencio, cómodo y ameno, recorrieron un par de manzanas esquivando a gente que se interponía en el camino por falta de espacio en las calles. Ignorando las miradas curiosas que recibían al ver al Kazekage y la heredera de los Hyûga juntos, estando ella tomada de su brazo y él más que dispuesto a concederle el agarre.

Llegaron a una modesta pastelería que a pesar de su tamaño poseía una gran variedad de postres caseros o ya elaborados como golosinas envasadas. Una vez que entraron, y la anciana que llevaba aquel local los saludó con amabilidad para seguir al instante atendiendo a los clientes, Hinata lo empujó un poco hasta una pequeño estante de metal con unas pequeñas y rojas cajitas colocadas ordenadamente.

-Esto es pocky.

Alargó la mano tomando una de las cajitas y cuando viró a su derecha, esperando encontrarla a ella a su lado, la vio al otro lado de la tienda metiendo con unas pinzas lo que parecían un bollo de azúcar en una bolsa.

Se acercó a la peliazul cuando la vio acercarse al mostrador tras hacerle una señal con la cabeza para que se acercase a ella.

Viéndose observada con serena curiosidad, se sonrojó y miró con vergüenza su clara mirada aguamarina, apreciando que bajaba la mirada a su bolsa de papel.

-No pude resistirme a comprarme un rollo de canela- admitió con esa frase que ese dulce en específico era una de sus perdiciones.

No le contestó nada, simplemente tomó la bolsa de sus manos y la puso sobre el mostrador junto a su caja de pocky para pagar por ellas a pesar de que ella, viendo sus intenciones, le insistió en vano que no era necesario.

Le dio las gracias por el rollo de canela con el rostro teñido de suave rosa y no tardó mucho más en tomar el pastel con sus dedos y darle un generoso bocado con dulce placer para sentarse juntos en la fuente de la plaza principal.

Amaba los rollos de canela, no había dudas de ello al verla comer en ese instante.

Mientras Hinata disfrutaba entre bocado y bocado, Gaara sacó la cajita de entre su yukata y quitó el plástico que lo envolvía, abriendo sin más tardar la solapa y viendo una serie de varillas que al olerlas, supo que eran de galleta y chocolate.

Sacó uno de la caja inspeccionando el palito con una hipotética ceja alzada, ¿esa cosa insignificante gustaba tanto entre los jóvenes de su edad? Porque no lo veía la gran cosa si era sincero consigo mismo con el bastoncito entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

No le tomó más importancia al asunto y acercó el palo a sus labios para darle un bocado.

-Venga, vamos, ya lo he abierto- la voz de un chico sentado al otro lado de la fuente llamó su atención, al virar atrás vio a una pareja sentada de espaldas a ellos, con un paquete del mismo pocky que él en las manos masculinas.

-Está bien, pero quiero empezar yo- dijo la chica con las mejillas arreboladas y sacando un palito para posarlo en sus labios y mirar con vergüenza al muchacho sentado a su derecha.

Sus ojos apreciaron como el chico se inclinaba adelante, hacia el cuerpo femenino y cerraba la boca en el otro extremo del palito y mordía acercándose a los labios de la moza. Cerrado los dos ojos conforme la distancia se cerraba, tomándose de las manos.

Al otro lado de la calle, apoyados en una farola y también en frente de una colorida floristería, dos parejas más hacían lo mismo con los palitos pocky.

Volvió a dirigir sus ojos en el palito que ya tenía antes en su mano derecha, ladeando un poco la cabeza con duda y entrecerrando los ojos con incredulidad en su rostro ante lo visto hace apenas un minuto.

Iba a comérselo mal a parecer.

Hinata limpió los restos de azúcar y canela de sus comisuras con un pañuelo desechable con cara de pura felicidad. Hacía por lo menos tres meses que no se comía su dulce favorito, por lo que lo engulló con un una gula inusitada e impropia en ella y su educación estricta. Pero no le importaba.

Pensaba preguntarle al pelirrojo si quería ir a ver la obra de teatro que estaba a punto de comenzar en el escenario a pocos metros de la fuente, pero no pudo hacer nada salvo saltar asustada cuando una de las manos del Kazekage tomó sus mejillas, haciéndole fruncir por la presión los labios y obligándole a mirarle. Parpadeó perdidamente al verle mirarla con tanta confianza y silencio, poniéndola nerviosa.

Chilló agudamente cuando le colocó un pocky en la boca y tras cerrar sus iris cían dejando caer los parpados, cerró la distancia sobre el extremo sin chocolate y mordió.

Fue realmente rico sentir la dulce galleta crujiente y el fuerte chocolate puro fusionados en un mismo alimento, debía reconocer que la golosina estaba muy bien. Y lo que no esperaba gustarle tanto fue sentir la suavidad y el candor de los labios de la heredera cuando llegó al extremo que ella sostenía con su boca pintada de labial rosa.

Rozó con la punta de la lengua un poco del chocolate derretido en su labio inferior y se separó despacio, lamiéndose los labios y viendo la expresión de pánico que bañaba el hermoso rostro femenino que, al pasar de los segundos, aumentaba alarmantemente de un suave rosa pastel a un intenso escarlata.

Escuchó murmullos a su alrededor hablando sobre lo íntimos que eran al demostrar tal acto en público y lo sorprendente que había sido descubrir que, el líder de la arena y la heredera eran tan cercanos. Pero no le hacía caso a los susurros de los aldeanos que había en aquella plaza principal del festival sobre ellos.

Fue a sacar un nuevo bastoncillo de la cajita, pero ver los ojos blancos de la peliazul irse para atrás al tiempo que su cuerpo caía a un lado se lo impidieron por completo. Tomó a la desvanecida heredera entre sus brazos antes de que cayera dentro de la fuente y la dejó al ras de su cuerpo, admirando lo ligera que era para tener un cuerpo tan curvilíneo. Parecía que no, pero se fijaba en esas cosas por muy reservado y asexual que lo creyeran.

Con ella desmayada, envuelta entre sus brazos, usando su pecho como soporte e ignorando que era la comidilla de la plaza por los aldeanos, se quedó mirando la caja roja en su mano con duda.

¿Es que había hecho algo mal? ¿Un procedimiento inadecuado en algún momento mientras se comía el palito de galleta? Todos a los que había visto con pocky en la plaza se lo habían comido así junto a sus compañeras, por lo que asumió que era de esa manera como debía de comerse esa chuchería. Le pareció una forma algo atrevida e íntima, pero, ¿quién era él para quejarse sobre una manera de comer si era así?

Por lo que, con ello claro, ahí se encontraba aún, Hinata desmayada envuelta en sus brazos y con las mejillas ruborizadas, viendo él mientras tanto al mantenerla segura los fuegos artificiales que partían el negro del cielo con vivos colores y, deseando con más ganas de las esperadas e imaginadas por si mismo, que ella se despertara pronto. Muy pronto.

Quería comerse otro pocky.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola, hola a todos queridos lectores, aquí me tenéis con un nuevo one-shot que supuestamente debería haber sido un drabble.**

 **Supuestamente, el fic elegido por la votación es Venta de chicas pero, hice esta de la lista antes porque, por un lado, es la más corta que hay prevista de hacer y tengo poco tiempo para escribir, y por otra, tenía unas ganas inmensas de escribirla y quitármela de en medio.**

 **¡Ya ni decir al ser mi fic número 50 publicado en fanfiction!**

 **Como ya bien sabéis, cualquier error háganmelo saber por review, por favor.**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 28 de junio de 2015.**


End file.
